


You're coming back for me

by Kativelios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Jean Kirstein, angsty christmas, christmas sweater, he's so much into this angsty mood he's basically asleep, i thought it was cruel to kill off Marco this time but here I am, it's too big cause it's Marco's, marco's dead, my receiver requested a hella dead Marco, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativelios/pseuds/Kativelios
Summary: An artwork for @3arl0fgr3y who requested "sad Jean all alone on Christmas because Marco is dead as heck" from their Secret Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3arl0fgr3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arl0fgr3y/gifts).



> To build up the mood while drawing I was listening to some sad songs (I made a playlist on 8tracks, I'm going to post it at @kativelios on the 25th of December as soon as the artwork will be available to my receiver, I'll add the link here), one of them was "Letters from the sky" by Civil Twilight which I believe suits it best.
> 
> Edit: [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/kativelios/you-re-coming-back-for-me)


End file.
